All I Have Is You Eclaire
by toverfaye
Summary: Elle's trying to figure out what to do. Songfic sorta , femmeslash. Don't like, Don't read. Although i'm hoping you will read


**A/N: I heard the song and I just needed to make something with it. So this is the result. I hope it is any good at all, but just let me now and press the review button. It won't even take much of your time right =] Based, loosely, on All I Have Is You - Snow Patrol. Probably jut a one-shot. Almost certain it is just a one-shot.  
**

[I by the way own nothing, i never really mention that, but now you know. xD]

_All I Have Is You_

I must be crazy. That's something we have concluded a long time ago. It isn't something new. I know it, You know it, I bet the rest of the world knows it as well. I am definitely crazy.

Everyone around me is in a freaking war. Blood is being shattered every minute, but still her I am. Sitting under the tree in front of your house. In front of your window to be more precise. I see the shadows, made by the lights, on the curtains. I can see your whole family sitting around the table standing in the living room.

How typical.

At 'our' side everyone is panicking. They are stressed out of their minds, but there you are. Sitting around the table trying to pretend nothing is going on in the world. Like everything is still the same old.

I'm sitting here for an hour now. A quick look on my mobile confirms that. An hour and I still haven't done anything. I haven't made a move, I haven't spoken a word, It even feels as if I haven't been breathing either.

I let out a big sigh which immediately turns into condense. It's wicked cold and I have no idea what the hell I'm actually doing here.

It's dark already even though it's not even 6 yet. I let out a little chuckle. How ironic right. I mean, my dad's dead, I've let all the prisoners escape, the company has been taken over by an evil bitch and I'm not even certain of my life anymore. How ironic that it's totally dark outside. If it weren't for the lights burning inside of the houses, I wouldn't be able to see anything. Kind of resembles my life, doesn't it? Another chuckle follows. I don't know what's wrong with me. I should be upset right now. Or at least be a little bit sad. But I'm not in the slightest. Maybe I should be, but right now I'm feeling not much at all.

A vibrating feeling followed immediately by some song interrupts me. When I take it out and see it is Gabriel calling, I put it away again. I don't want to deal with him right now. I don't really care he has to deal with Peter, Nathan, the Hatian or anyone else without me. They are all useless. Especially Peter. He doesn't even have powers anymore. He is totally useless. The most useless one of the bunch. Peter, I mean.

I roll my eyes. I don't want to be thinking about him. He is the one that made you upset. He was the one that made you feel down. That bastard. How dared he? Because of him you were hurt. I'm just glad I made you feel better again. Even if it was only for a little while. We never have much time together. It's a shame. A big shame.

I love, being with you.

I love, you.

You might not believe me. Not after all the things they said about me. I'm a psychopath of course. I'm the one afraid of commitment. I'm the one not capable of love. At least according to your dad I'm not. I hope to prove you wrong. I really hope to prove you wrong. I'm still trying to prove you wrong. I'll always try to prove you wrong. As long as I live.

Maybe that's why I am here. To prove you wrong.

I just needed to see you for one last time. Before I head back 'home'.

I don't even want to call it home. Technically it is home, because it's the place where I can find my bed and most of my clothes. It's the place where I grew up and where I taught myself the things I could learn about life at that time. It's where my dad watched me discovering my powers and taught me to get control. To control them and see them as an extension of my body.

But emotionally it isn't. I've never felt home there. I never felt comfortable there. With you I am though. You're my home.

Suddenly my phone starts ringing again. I know it is Gabriel, again. I can't ignore him twice. He'll know and he has a bit of a temper. You don't want to run into him when he is anger. He won't let you live. That's a guarantee.

The moment I open my phone his voice comes peering into my ear harshly.

"Where the hell are you, Elle!" he practically screams.

"I had to take care of some important things." I reply. I roll my eyes knowing he won't see.

"Don't roll your eyes at me. I see right through you Elle!" He yells. I should have known it. Somehow he knows everything. You would almost think he has some kind of powers that tells him what people do when they think you aren't looking. That would be pretty handy.

"I'm sorry. I just, I just. I just don't know." I say, trying to find my words. I don't even know what I'm doing here so how can I tell him. That would be pretty clueless. Luckily he catches on and he doesn't start asking any questions about my location.

"I thought we decided to meet up half an hour ago?" He said sounding disappointed. Of course, I totally forgot. I smack my free hand against my fore head.

"I am so sorry." I say genuinely. "I couldn't make it. I know I should have called, but I really was busy. So, when is the attack planned?" I ask innocent.

I hear some voices in the background. Clearly everyone is still there. Your voice fades and my minds wonders off.

My mind, as always, ends up with you. I look up at your room and I see the light flicker on. Your mother and your little brother are cleaning the table. Of course your dad isn't in the room anymore. You once spend a whole afternoon complaining about him. A smile appears on my face, just by thinking about that day. It is one of the happiest days of my life. I think I can say that.

"Elle? Elle! Are you even listening? Elle!"

I quickly apologize when I notice I spaced off a little.

"It's ok. You're lucky I like you." He says. I roll my eyes. I already see his face in front of me with a sleazy grin plastered on his face. "But we are planning to do it at 3 AM. Just make sure you're here around 2 so we can go through the plan."

I nod my head, even though he can't see it, and shut my phone, without saying goodbye or anything. I have all the information I needed.

Again I stare at your window. You're sitting on your bed with your head bend down. As if you're reading something, or maybe looking into something.

I don't really know what you're doing, but on the other hand. I don't know what I am doing either.

Then the front door opens. "Damn," I mumble, making sure it wasn't hearable. I try to stay out of sight by hiding behind the tree. No one can see me here. That would be catastrophic to the mission. Luckily I have been an agent and I know how to handle this kind of situations. A minute later, although I don't know the exact time of course, I hear an engine start. The car backs up out of the driveway and heads off into space. I look at the car as it drives away. Carefully of course, 'cause no one besides you must know I am here. I know you're dad just left.

Maybe now is the right time to actually do something or decide to do nothing after all.

I get up and dust of my clothes. From sitting on the ground they got dirty.

"Elle?" I hear a surprised whisper-shout.

I turn around and see you hanging out of your window. A smile so big I'm afraid it'll crack your skull graces your face. It causes me to smile just as big.

I've never climbed this fast, but this time I'm up in your room in no time. Within a few second I'm standing next to you. You still look a little bit shocked, but also pleasantly surprised. We look a little bit clumsily. Staring into each others eyes, taking in the moment. It has been a while since I've last seen you. I never meant to stay away this long, but if I left they would have hunt me down and shot me dead. And even that is an understatement. It would have been even worse.

Suddenly I feel your lips connecting with mine. A brief kiss, but enough to make me feel in heaven, like only you can make me feel. We rest our fore heads against each other with your arms around my neck and my hands resting on your hips. "I've missed you."You whisper softly. Your words lingering in the space between our mouths. "I'm sorry." I whisper even softer. I use my left chin to lift your head and bring your mouth to mine again. You gladly give in and even deepen the kiss. It's like after all this time we haven't been away at all. It feels as if this is what I was meant to do all those months. I was meant to kiss you and you were meant to kiss me back. Finally is happens. Feeling home in each others mouths. Suddenly and abruptly you let me go and completely and place yourself on the edge of the bed.

I can still taste those sweet strawberry-like lips. I already miss your warmth, but I can't get myself that far to turn around and sit down next to you. I already know what's coming.

"Is it true?"

That is coming.

I still stand awkwardly next to your window facing one of your walls covered in posters. I don't want to turn around. I don't want to face reality. I want to stay with you for a while. Escaping reality. Just taking in your beauty like always.

You're not like they said you would be. You're one of the strongest persons I know. Sometimes they even dare to tell me you're weak and fragile and even though you're many things, you are most definitely weak and fragile. If you were weak you wouldn't be able to survive this. Mentally. You wouldn't be able to survive all the drama happening in both of our lives. If you were weak, that would be impossible.

A loud sniffle interrupts my thoughts. I know you're crying and it's killing me inside. I hate it when you cry. I really do. People always think I am strong, but with you I always feel so small and vulnerable. You make me feel like all the things I don't want to be, but at the same time you're making me feel all the things I'd always dreamt of feeling and being.

Finally I have the courage to turn around. Instead of seeing you I see the thing you were looking in previously. I gave it to you last time I visited. I knew I wasn't going to be around for a while, but with this photo album you would always have something that reminds you of me. You would always be able to see me even if I am far away. You'd be able to know I'll always love you, no matter where I am.

The photo album is opened at a certain photo. I still remember that day. It wasn't the first day I saw you, but it was the first day I realized I had a potential crush on you. It was at the airport after we landed. You were the one carrying me, because I was to weak to take care of myself. I was not functioning correctly and you pulled me through. Anyway after we landed this guy came running at us with his camera. He made a picture and when you quickly went to the bathroom I bought the picture. The caption in the photo album said "I've loved you since long ago and I'll love you forever."

Tears formed in the corners of my eyes. I bent down to pick it up, but instead I felt your hands wrap around my wrist, preventing me from grabbing it.

"So it's true huh?" You say with puffy red eyes.

"Not if you don't want it to be!" I tell her the things she already knows. "We can have a chance. You just have to give us on."

Your fixation point is at the ground and you refuse to look at me, like I did a moment earlier. I know you've already thought about it and you've come up with a final answer. You're stubborn. I want to, but I doubt I can change your mind. You're now holding my hand. Our fingers intertwined. They are getting a tad sweaty.

"You know I want to." I see you swallow the big lump you have in your throat, "but I can't do it the way you want to. I can't cause that pain. I can't hurt anyone."

An already formed tear now rolls down my cheek. "So I'm a nobody to you, 'cause clearly it is okay to hurt me!" I shout as hard as I can not even minding there are people downstairs not knowing I am in the house. "Can't you see you're hurting me?" I yell and yank my hands away.

You quickly lift your hand and place it on my mouth. I smack your hand away. I want to hold on to us, but you're not even giving us a chance. You're not giving me anything to hold on to.

I walk to the window and place a foot on it. It's still opened and I am ready to climb down or even jump if necessary. You grab my one of my arms. "Stay! Please Stay!" you beg.

"Why should I stay when you don't want to stay with me. All I can do is come to you. Do what you please. Make you happy. I'm thinking about us, but you're thinking about yourself." Quickly before I change my mind I jump out of the window. The moment I land I know it was a bad idea. I land badly and twist my foot. I still want to look tough so I try to take two steps, but I almost immediately collapse. Two arms support me.

"I'll come."

I can feel your breathe tickling my ear. I shiver. I turn around, making sure not to stand on my foot, which hurts like hell. "I didn't mean to persuade you by doing this. You can still back out if you want too." I smile. "I know you're going to miss your doughnuts anyway, so it's okay."

You start laughing hard. "You just had to mention my doughnut obsession, do you? Well at least I stay thin." See says lifting her shirt pointing at her body which doesn't show any fat at all. I grin.

"But I want to come." She says now serious. "You were right. You're always right. You're more worth to me than everyone I've ever known. I want to prove that to you for a change." You're making it very hard for me to wipe that grin of my face. The one you put there.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!"

"You're not coming back."

"I know, but as long as I'm with you I'll be okay."

You bring our lips together another time. You won't hear me complaining. One kiss from you is enough to make me forget everything around me. I can pretend and sometimes it even feels like nothing around me actually exists except for you and me.

No other emotion besides love fills my body. No one other than you enters my heart and no other thoughts than the ones about us are floating through my mind.

No one is killing. It is just us making out.

No one is fighting. We are just declaring our love.

No one is faking. We are just ourselves.

"I really love you Claire" I say briefly braking the kiss.

"I love you even more Elle. Don't you ever forget." She says braking the kiss again.

"I will kill you if don't start kissing me right away."

" Well since I can't die I'll take my chances."

No one is hurting. We are just laughing. [and kissing, but if you don't know that by now you're slightly stupid.]


End file.
